Gashina
"Gashina" (가시나) - первый сингл Сонми. Он был выпущен 22 августа 2017 года. Физический релиз сингла называется Sunmi Special Edition Gashina. Это является ее первой работой в MakeUs после того, как Сонми ушла из JYP в январе 2017 года. Позднее песня была включена во второй мини-альбом Warning. Текст |-|Корейский = 너의 싸늘해진 그 눈빛이 나를 죽이는 거야 커지던 니 맘의 불씨 재만 남은 거야 왜 시간이 약인가봐 어째 갈수록 나 약하잖아 슬픈 아픔도 함께 무뎌지는 거야 좋아 이? 너를 잊을 수 있게 꽃같이 살래 나답게 Can’t nobody stop me now No try me 나의 향길 원해 모두가 바보처럼 왜 너만 몰라 정말 미친 거 아냐 넌 왜 예쁜 날 두고 가시나 날 두고 떠나가시나 그리 쉽게 떠나가시나 같이 가자고 약속해놓고 가시나 가시나 날카로운 날 보고 넌 고개 숙일 거야 가시 난 내 모습이 더 깊숙이 파고들 거야 Yeah 이미 꺾은 거잖아 굳이 미안해하지 마 정말 꺾인 건 지금 내가 아냐 바로 너야 좋아 이? 너를 잊을 수 있게 꽃같이 살래 나답게 Can’t nobody stop me now No try me 나의 향길 원해 모두가 바보처럼 왜 너만 몰라 정말 미친 거 아냐 넌 왜 예쁜 날 두고 가시나 날 두고 떠나가시나 그리 쉽게 떠나가시나 같이 가자고 약속 해놓고 가시나 가시나 너는 졌고 나는 폈어 And it’s over 다시 돌아온다 해도 지금 당장은 나 없이 매일 잘 살 수 있을 것 같지 암만 생각해봐도 미친 거 아냐 넌 왜 예쁜 날 두고 가시나 날 두고 떠나가시나 그리 쉽게 떠나가시나 같이 가자고 약속해놓고 가시나 가시나 |-|Романизация= Neoye ssaneulhaejin geu nunbichi Nareul jugineun geoya Keojideon ni mame bulsshi Jaeman nameun geoya wae Shigani yagingabwa Eojjae galsurok na yakhajana Seulpeun apeumdo Hamkke mudyeojineun geoya Joa ijen neoreul ijeul su itge Kkotgati sallae nadapge Can’t nobody stop me now No try me Naye hyanggil weonae moduga Babocheoreom wae neoman molla Jeongmal michin geo anya neon Wae yeppeun nal dugo Gashina Nal dugo tteonagashina Geuri shwipge tteonagashina Gati gajago yaksokhaenogo Gashina gashina Nalkaroun nal bogo neon Gogae sugil geoya Gashi nan nae moseubi Deo gipsugi pagodeul geoya Yeah Imi kkeokkeun geojana Gudi mianaehaji ma Jeongmal kkeokkin geon jigeum naega Anya baro neoya Joa ijen neoreul ijeul su itge Kkotgati sallae nadapge Can’t nobody stop me now No try me Naye hyanggil weonae moduga Babocheoreom wae neoman molla Jeongmal michin geo anya neon Wae yeppeun nal dugo Gashina Nal dugo tteonagashina Geuri shwipge tteonagashina Gati gajago yaksokhaenogo Gashina gashina Neoneun jyeotgo naneun pyeosseo And it’s over Dashi doraonda haedo Jigeum dangjangeun na eopshi Maeil jal sal su isseul geot gatji Amman saenggakhaebwado Michin geo anya neon Wae yeppeun nal dugo Gashina Nal dugo tteonagashina Geuri shwipge tteonagashina Gati gajago yaksokhaenogo Gashina gashina |-|Английский= Your cold eyes They kill me The fire in your heart that used to grow Why are there only ashes remaining? Maybe time is medicine But I’m getting weaker The sad pain Is getting numb too Fine, I’ll forget you I’m gonna live like a flower, I’ll be myself Can’t nobody stop me now No try me Everyone wants my scent But only you don’t know, like a fool Are you sure you’re not crazy? Why are you leaving the pretty me here And going? You’re leaving me here You’re leaving me so easily You promised we’d go together But you’re leaving, leaving You’ll see me all sharp And you’ll bow your head low My thorns will Вig deeper in you, yeah You already bent and twisted me So don’t act like you’re sorry But the one who’s really twisted It’s not me, it’s you Fine, I’ll forget you I’m gonna live like a flower, I’ll be myself Can’t nobody stop me now No try me Everyone wants my scent But only you don’t know, like a fool Are you sure you’re not crazy? Why are you leaving the pretty me here And going? You’re leaving me here You’re leaving me so easily You promised we’d go together But you’re leaving, leaving You have withered, I have bloomed And it’s over Even if you wanna come back You may seem like you’ll be fine Without me right now But no matter how much I think about it Are you sure you’re not crazy? Why are you leaving the pretty me here And going? You’re leaving me here You’re leaving me so easily You promised we’d go together But you’re leaving, leaving Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Тизер ** Съемки * Танцевальная репетиция: ** Версия сольного исполнения Сонми ** Измененная версия ** Версия свободного танца * Тизер особой версии en:Sunmi Special Edition 'Gashina' Категория:Синглы Категория:Сонми Категория:Релизы 2017 г. Категория:Синглы 2017 г.